


Not Caring

by addiction1510



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Double Dating, F/F, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 18:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addiction1510/pseuds/addiction1510
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl found her arms crossed as she waited for Amethyst and Garnet. She was only going on a date with Rose and him because she had been so enthusiastic and eager. She hated it so much, but she had looked so happy… Garnet had agreed before she could say no, and the glare she had gave her had lasted for weeks but it didn’t seem to matter. The fusion had simply ignored her, or downright smiled at her like it wasn’t bugging her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Caring

Pearl found her arms crossed as she waited for Amethyst and Garnet. She was only going on a date with Rose and him because she had been so enthusiastic and eager. She hated it so much, but she had looked so happy… Garnet had agreed before she could say no, and the glare she had gave her had lasted for weeks but it didn’t seem to matter. The fusion had simply ignored her, or downright smiled at her like it wasn’t bugging her.

She glanced down at the simple teal dress she had put on, hoping it would be enough for their date. They normally weren’t very picky about her outfits, but maybe this time they would be. She wasn’t sure, but she didn’t want to care. Not with him being there. He shouldn’t be there, or anywhere near them, but it was supposed to be better for Gem/Human relations, and she was doing it for Rose.

“Pearl?” she glanced down, seeing the little gem she so adored. Amethyst smirked, swirling in her own outfit. It was a dark purple blouse with black dress pants, and she smiled at her, because it was amazing and fit her perfectly. “How do you like it?”

“I love it, Amethyst,” she told her truthfully, and she beamed.

“Thanks! Garnet helped me pick it out!” She was so enthusiastic, and it was great. She leaned down, gently pecking her forehead and getting a snort of laughter out of the smaller gem.

“Did she help you with your hair too? Because it looks nice, more tamed.”

“Yes. She wasn’t going to do anything with it, actually, but I couldn’t just let her go like it was.” She glanced up, catching the fusion’s smile. Her sleek, dark red dress fit her so perfectly, and Pearl felt her mouth go dry. Maybe she was underdressed after all.

“It was stupid. I hated sitting still that long,” Amethyst groaned, and she grabbed her lovers’ hands, feeling a warm gem press against her palm. When she glanced up at Garnet, she was blushing slightly, but Pearl decided not to say anything about it.

“We better go. They’re waiting on us, you know. You two took much longer than I expected you to,” she informed the two, starting to tug them towards the temple exit. Greg and Rose had been waiting for them for at least twenty minutes now, and she refused to go out there with them until she had both of her lovers with her.

“It’s not my fault. Amethyst wouldn’t sit still, and I almost pulled out half of her hair.” A smirk played across her lips, and she did her best not to laugh, because she knew how bad their youngest lover could be, but didn’t even really care.

“Hey! I don’t like sitting still that long, and you know it!” At that moment, she didn’t care that they were going on a double date. She didn’t care that Greg was going to be there, no. Instead, all she cared about was the two women who held her hand, and how great it felt to be there with them, because they were absolutely perfect.

“Pearl?”

“Yes, Amethyst?”

“I like your dress.”

“Thank you, dear.”


End file.
